


Together Again

by not_a_tuna_fish_ish



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cold, Exile, Fluff, Gen, Ghosts, Hot Chocolate, Loneliness, One-Shot, Recovery, Reunion, Sleepy bois family, Snow, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, they are all a family and they needed to be together again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_tuna_fish_ish/pseuds/not_a_tuna_fish_ish
Summary: Technoblade has been alone in exile for so long. Well, almost alone. He did have a ghost named Wilbur to keep him company.Then Philza and Tommy show up at his door one day. The family is reunited. And he's no longer alone.(Sleepy Boi's Inc Fic.)
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [747218](https://archiveofourown.org/users/747218/gifts).



> Written for my number one fan, user 747218. :) You're the best!

Techno took a sip of something in a glass and stood by the window. It had been snowing heavily for many hours now. White snow blanketed his house and the surrounding fields, covering the once green grass and beautiful flowers. He could see the faint outline of a forest of evergreen trees to the north and west, but other than that the snow obscured almost everything. He sighed and his breath fogged up the glass panes. It looked freezing outside; but his little wood cabin was kept warm with a roaring and crackling fireplace on a wall. It was a nice place. A good home. He was fondly remembering what it was like to build the place, how there was nothing here but dirt and grass before he showed up. He remembered hunting through the forest and the mines for what he wanted the place to be made out of. He could picture himself staring up at a tree in the middle of the woods, and knowing it was the right one. The way he got to make his house exactly as he wanted to. That sensation of a true choice, only really given to those who abandon their lives to exist far away from society. Given to anarchists like him. He was truly free. 

_I made a home out of nothing,_ he thought to himself. _I made this place from the ground up. Built my LIFE from the ground up. And it’s perfect… Everything is just the way I want it… Except…_

Away from society meant away from the people. Away from everybody who he ever loved and loved him too. His family.

He wasn’t _totally_ alone. Ghostbur would appear sometimes. The friendly being came to be a familiar and comforting sight to the pig-man. The ghost would appear in an instant and Techno would never get to see it happen. It would always be just Techno, sitting in the living room coddled up around a book, reading glasses on his face and evening quiet and nice, then suddenly Wilbur was beside him asking him how he was doing. No warning, no lightning or theatrics. Just here and smiling in an instant. The first couple of times it happened it started the pig-man, but very quickly he got used to the appearances and even welcomed them. Of course the thought crossed his mind that Wilbur was not really there and he was just going insane. But in his heart he felt like it really was Wilbur who appeared before him- not just a figment of his imagination. Wilbur could answer questions Techno didn’t know the answer to. That meant he was real, right? Well, as real as a ghost gets. Techno tried not to think about it too much. 

Wilbur was friendly. Which was good, because he was the man’s only real company for MONTHS at a time. The ghost loved the color blue. He would hand Techno clear things and they would instantly turn a deep cerulean. The first time this happened Wilbur gasped with delight and surprise. 

“Why did it turn blue?” Techno asked the ghost. 

“Because it soaked up your sadness!” Wilbur replied, in an airy and genuine voice. He was staring down at the blue in the pig’s hands. “Yes, it soaked up your sadness and turned blue! Wow, so quickly, too! I’ve never seen someone make blue so fast.” He took the color from Techno’s hands.

“It soaked up my sadness?” Techno asked, quietly. 

“Yes! You must be so filled with sadness, for it to turn blue so fast.” Wilbur pondered the color for a moment, then made a little sound of joy. “You must have so much blue in you, it’s almost endless! I will have to spend more time around you, if you’re made of my favorite thing.” 

Techno didn’t know what to say. “O- oh. Okay, that would be nice.”

Wilbur was no longer listening. “So much blue,” he hummed to himself, “So much blue, inside of you. I’ll simply have to stick around you. Around you! You…” He trailed off and looked around Techno’s place. “You need more color in here,” he decided. The pig-man looked at the pale white walls pensively. 

He did end up painting- a nice baby blue color. Of course it was for Wilbur. The ghost was delighted when he saw it, and hugged Techno sincerely. 

The pig-man remembered that hug. He remembered the sensation of cold, clammy nothingness where he should have felt the being’s arms and torso. It made him want to push the boy away in fear and disgust. But he remembered who it was. Not just some ghost, or some corpse. It was Wilbur. He may have been dead, but some part of him was clearly still alive- or else he would not have been able to communicate or like things. And if he was still somewhat here then it must have been for a reason. _Maybe that reason is me,_ the pig remembered thinking. The thought of someone caring about him so much that they would postpone their soul’s own peace just to keep him company? It swelled the man with compassion and love. He pushed the sensation of Wilbur’s strange body-less form to the back of his mind, and he hugged the ghost back. Tightly. 

That was two months ago now. Ever since then, Wilbur visited Techno frequently. They talked and laughed like old friends. They _were_ old friends. The pig-man enjoyed the ghost’s company as much as he enjoyed being around the living. And when Wilbur decided to dye a stray sheep with blue and name him friend? Techno cared for that sheep with his life. He made it a leash and a fence-post, and made sure to bring it in the house whenever it got too cold. He didn’t think Wilbur really expected him to do that- actually, Wilbur never expected much from him at all. But he did it anyway. It felt good to care for something, especially if it was something that made his dear brother happy. 

A loud clang sounded at the door, snapping the pig-man out of his thoughts. He put down his glass and put a hand on the hilt of his sword. It wasn’t entirely unusual for mobs to spawn in a snowstorm, but it certainly wasn’t common. He was suddenly very alert. 

“Wilbur?” he called out. “Is that you?”

The door clanged again. _No, definitely not Wilbur._ He had never known the ghost to take any sort of aggressive movements. He was very pacifist, almost to the point of it being inconvenient for Techno. He remembered going out to kill a cow for food one day and seeing Wilbur appear in front of his blade and beg him to not kill the creature. He had to oblige, of course. It was Wilbur- how could the pig-man do something that he knows would hurt his brother? He just couldn’t. Techno went vegetarian for that week, until Wilbur either moved on or forgot about it. The memory of the incident solidified Techno’s idea that it was _not_ Wilbur at the door. It was definitely some hostile mob that he was gonna have to take care of. _Or worse,_ he thought bitterly, _Dream._

The door burst open with a BANG and Technoblade drew his sword. He raised his weapon up to strike but stopped when the thing was in midair. A pair of eyes under a head of blond hair looked up at him warily. It was Tommy, being half-carried, half-dragged to the front door by an older man behind him. The other man was Philza. Techno dropped his weapon and it clattered to the floor with a loud noise. 

The three of them stared at each other for a long moment; Philza and Tommy not knowing whether or not they were about to be attacked, Techno not knowing if the sight before him was truly there. Finally, Tommy spoke:

“Oi..” the boy began softly, “I would sure like it if you didn’t stab us.” 

“Uh,” said Techno. His sword was already on the floor, so he wasn’t really sure what to do to show them he meant no harm. 

“Techno, are we welcome here?” Philza asked, in a tentative voice. 

The pig-man answered almost instantly. “O- of course! Of course you are. Oh, my family,” relief and happiness poured into his voice. Tommy got to his feet, supporting himself with the doorway. “I missed you both so much!” said the pig-man. He was smiling as he stepped forward and embraced them both. They laughed lightly. 

“Techno!” said Tommy, as he wrapped his arms around his brother’s shoulders and patted them happily. “How have you been, my man!” He pulled back to look at him in the face, a big and dopey grin plastered across his face. 

“Oh, I’ve been fine. Ya know, exile and whatever,” he answered with a sincere chuckle as he moved to give Philza a hug as well. “Sir,” he said, looking his dear father in the eyes. A weathered but still very handsome expression greeted him. “You’ve gotten older!” he joked. 

Philza laughed loudly and warmly. “Hey! Cut me some slack. I’ve been working like a bee around here, trying to find you, trying to sort things out.”

“You were looking for me?” asked Techno. “Oh, come in, come in. You’ll get sick. Tommy, you look like the devil got you,” he continued, ushering the two of them into the house and closing the door. Techno was right, the boy certainly did not look very good. His face was pale and his eyes were a bit glassy- even though he looked happy. He also swayed a little on his feet when he released his grip on the doorframe, and as he took a step forward he fell. Techno hastily caught him before he could hit the floor, and him and Philza carried the young boy to the couch. They laid him there as Techno asked what happened. 

Tommy was blinking deeply as Philza spoke. The pig-man looked at his brother’s face with concern, more and more so as the story went on.

“He was out in the snow for how long?” 

“Too long,” Philza replied. 

Techno tisked and stood to go get some blankets. “And I’ll make hot chocolate too,” he said over his shoulder as he walked into the closet in his bedroom. He rummaged through clothes and weapons until he found a set of blue woolen blankets. He brought them back and swaddled Tommy in them teasingly. 

“I’m not a baby!” The boy protested as he dozed off. 

“Not a baby. A child,” said Techno with a grin. 

“Up yours!” said Tommy sleepily. 

“Boys!” Philza rebuked. The two of them continued to giggle and bicker anyways. Philza couldn’t help but admit to himself that the sound filled his chest with warmth. He felt complete, the way he hadn’t in so long. _They’re together again. Brothers. The way it should be,_ he mused. 

Techno disappeared into the kitchen. The boy drifted asleep as Philza looked around the place. The house had a high ceiling with a few wooden beams that crossed above Philza’s head. It was good handiwork- and the place was well furnished. There was a couch and a table, and a few chairs as well. It was clear to Philza that Technoblade wasn’t exactly struggling to survive out here. He seemed to be a natural at making do with what he had. Most notably was the decor of the place. Pale blue walls gave way to royal blue curtains that were pulled to the side of two large windows. The couches were dyed blue, and the pillows appeared to have been a shade of red at one point, but somebody had sewn periwinkle cloth over the top. The wood was dark colored, it was spruce, but other than the wooden nature of the place almost every other aspect was some shade of blue. _It looks nice,_ pondered Philza wistfully, _I’m glad my son could find some reprise in color in the bleakness of his exile._

The older man heard clattering and noises from the kitchen: cupboards closing and opening, the clink of clay on wood, the sound of something pouring. Technoblade returned balancing three mugs in his hands. The sight made Philza smile. 

“Here you go,” said Techno, handing Philza a cerulean mug. Philza took it with gratitude as the pig-man moved to hand the other one to Tommy. Realizing he was sound asleep he placed it next to the sleeping boy very gently. Then he sat by Philza and took a sip of his own drink. 

Philza mimicked the gesture, raising the cup to his mouth and taking a drink. _Mmm. Warm. Chocolate-y._ He sighed happily, then asked, “Hey, where did you find hot chocolate all the way out here?”

“Oh, there’s a cocoa bean jungle not too far from here. I wander through there ever so often and pick the beans off the trees. It’s always a nice little outing,” Techno answered. His voice was low, supposedly so he wouldn’t wake Tommy. 

“Ah. Wow, you really did make a life out here.”

“Yeah- I… I guess I assumed it would be forever.” 

“We wouldn’t have left you alone forever,” mumbled Philza. He couldn’t help but feel a little offended at the implications that he would abandon his son. 

“Oh! Of course not. I knew you would do everything you could to get to me,” Techno reassured. “But… you never know. I was just preparing myself for the worst. Plus, I wasn’t alone.” He said the last part almost distantly; like it was an afterthought. 

“You weren’t alone? What do you mean by that?” 

“I-” 

Philza patiently waited for Techno to continue. The younger man took a large sip of his drink and looked away. 

“Yes, my boy?” assuaged Philza. “What is it?”

“Wilbur is here a lot.” 

Philza jerked back a little as if he had been slapped. “Wilbur?” he blanched. “Your brother, Wilbur?”

“Yes.” He said it simply. 

“Wilbur is dead, Techno.” The cheery demeanor had left his voice a little. He sounded worried. 

“I know. I know he’s dead. His ghost visits me sometimes.”

“You… my son… you realize that’s impossible?” Philza reached out and touched Techno’s shoulder, tentatively. Techno didn’t push away his hand. The pig-man looked down into his mug pensively. 

“I know. But it’s true,” the man said finally. 

They held that position for a while, Philza watching the steady rhythm of Tommy’s chest rising and falling, Techno watching the little foam bubbles swirl around in his drink.

Finally, Philza took a deep breath and spoke: “If you say so.” 

“I- I considered the fact I might have gone insane, I just want you to know that.”

“I believe that you did.”

“But there was unmistakable evidence that he was real. Aside from the fact that I could see him and hear him- and TALK to him. He gave me things that I didn’t have before and he knew things that I didn’t know.” 

“He did? And what did he know?” 

“Things like, if there was an enemy behind me. He’s warned me about skeletons on multiple occasions.”

“Uh- huh.” 

“And whenever I go fishing he always knows when a fish is about to bite.”

“Right.”

“You don’t believe me.” 

“It’s hard, Techno. It’s a hard thing to believe. Wilbur is my son, don’t you know that? When he died I was shattered. A part of me that broke that night will never be repaired. But I’ve moved on since then! You have to move on…” 

Techno looked around his house absentmindedly. The fireplace blazed and crackled nearby. “I don’t blame you for not believing me. Who knows. Maybe I didn’t really see Wilbur. Maybe I did go insane.” 

“You’re not insane. You’re not,” Philza soothed. “You’re a lot of things- lonely and hurt and lost- but not insane.” 

“If you say so.” 

“You’re a great man, Technoblade. Great men never know how to ask for help.” 

“Is that true?” the pig-man snorted. 

“Yes. And it’s always their downfall. Don’t let it be yours, Technoblade.” 

“...I’ll heed your advice, Philza.” 

“Thank you. Now, what’s with the blue? I mean, don’t get me wrong, it’s very lovely. I’m just wondering why you chose that color,” The older man related. He thought it would be a casual and simple conversation topic. 

Techno hesitated before answering. “Wilbur loves that color. I think it makes him happy.”

“I see,” his tone revealed nothing.

Techno turned to Philza and looked him right in the eyes. “If you see Wilbur, will that convince you?” 

“If I see him, then yes. I will truly believe you.” 

Technoblade stood up and walked over to a table where his sword was laying. He gazed at the hilt half-heartedly. Then in one swift motion he grabbed it, picked up the sword, swung it into the air and started to bring it down on himself. 

“Techno! NO!” Philza screamed. 

Just before the sword could make contact with the pig-man's unarmoured chest a familiar voice cut through the tension in the air. 

“Hey, Technoblade,” said Wilbur. The ghost was standing before him with a smile on his face. He surveyed the scene. Philza was halfway to a stand with a petrified expression on his face. Tommy, who had woken up when Philza yelled, was now staring at Wilbur with wide and confused eyes. Techno looked relieved as he re-sheathed his sword and put it back on the table. 

“Hello Wilbur,” said the pig-man, with a small smile. 

“Hello. Oh, I see you brought Philza and Tommy with you! Hello, my friends,” Ghostbur hummed. 

Philza walked over to his son with outstretched hands. He touched the ghost's face and Wilbur let him, even when the older man recoiled back in fear at the sensation. He was speechless. 

“I missed you, Dad,” said Wilbur. Philza moved his mouth as if to form words but no noises came out. 

“Wilbur, is that really you?” asked Tommy, moving to stand beside Philza. He was still a little weak and had to lean his weight on his old man so he wouldn’t fall. 

“Yes, it’s me. Technoblade, I saw you about to hurt yourself with that sword. You must have some blue for me!” Wilbur happily ran over to the kitchen and took out a white plate from the cupboard. He thrust it into the pig-man’s hands. It remained mostly white, except for a slight tinge of cobalt that seeped into the object. Wilbur frowned a little. 

“That’s strange,” said the ghost. “You don’t have any blue? Well, that’s okay. I’ve got plenty enough as it is. I don’t really need more, although I do like it.” He surveyed the room with a dazed look. “Yes, there is plenty of blue in here- Oooh!” he interrupted himself and rushed to pick up one of the mugs on the coffee table. He held it in his hands with a happy sigh, admiring the color.

“Will-” Philza finally managed to choke out. Wilbur turned to look at him. “Yes, Dad?” 

“Come here, son. Please.” Philza beckoned the ghost to come to him, and Wilbur obliged. He held Will’s face in his hands tenderly. At first he cringed at the sensation a little, at the otherworldly voidness of a ghost’s skin, but he quickly forgot about it. Tears rolled down his face as he gazed into the eyes of his child who had been gone for so long. 

Will gasped delightedly and then escaped Philza’s hold to go pick up the white plate again. He thrust it into the old man’s hands and it immediately turned navy. 

“Oh! Thanks, Philza,” said Wilbur as he admired the object. Phil watched the boy run his hands over the sides and grooves of the plate- a little chip of clay in the corner seemed to fascinate him deeply. “It’s good to see you again,” murmured Wilbur.

“Me, or the blue?” asked Phil.

“You! The blue is just a perk,” explained the ghost. Philza chuckled lightly. 

Night was starting to fall on Techno’s part of the earth and it got significantly colder. The four of them huddled around the fireplace, although Wilbur didn’t really need to- he just wanted to sit where everyone else was sitting. Philza and Tommy talked to the ghost the whole night through. Philza was still in shock about Wilbur, as was to be expected. The other boy seemed to be relatively okay with it. In any case, they were glad to have Wilbur and Techno back with them. They were _really_ glad. The older man cried silent tears of joy for several hours before they finally trickled to a halt. At many moments his smile would falter as he asked the other two men if they could see Wilbur too. They reassured that they could, and that Wilbur was really there, and the smile returned. Techno was so happy, too. He missed his family so much. Having them back in front of him was like nothing he had ever felt before. They stayed up until the early hours of the morning drinking hot chocolate and huddling by the fire. The three of them joked and laughed, and Wilbur seemed to enjoy watching them do so. He would smile and nod his head- although Techno doubted if he fully understood the conversation. Wilbur was incomplete, as a ghost, but he was enough. And his brothers and father accepted him exactly the way he was. They felt peace.

Towards the end of the night Philza asked Techno if he and Tommy could stay. 

“I know this is your house,” stammered Philza, “And to be honest I don’t know how you feel about me-”

“Yes,” Techno cut the older man off. 

Philza looked honored, but he didn’t celebrate just yet. “Think about it first please, son. I don’t want to overstay.”

“You could never overstay. This house has felt warmer than it has in months.” Techno noted in the back of his mind that Wilbur had left. He didn’t notice or realize when, but that was just how it was with Wilbur. He was here and gone in a moment’s notice. Techno learned not to worry about it, though. After all, he always came back.

“Are you sure?” Philza asked. 

Techno put his hand on his father’s shoulder. “I’m sure. I want you to stay. Plus, Wilbur likes you both a lot. I know he’d be heartbroken if you left. I would be, too.” 

“Thank you, Techno.”

“No problem, Dad.” 

They slept soundly through that morning. Tommy took the couch and Techno slept on his bed, with Philza curled up in a pile of blankets and cushions by the fireplace. When the afternoon light started to spill through the windows Techno cracked his eyes open. He could hear Wilbur outside his door, humming a simple melody, with Tommy and Philza’s gentle conversations in the background.

He felt happy.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this! leave a comment if you did :) <3


End file.
